A need exists for an inexpensive to manufacture load transferring threaded coupling that provides metal to metal seals with capacity equal to the burst pressure of the tubular while providing mating of pin faces.
A further need exists for a threaded coupling that provides the highest torque capacity and is the least expensive, as a one part threaded coupling requiring no additional seal parts.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.